Daniel MacIvor
Daniel MacIvor (born 23 July 1962) is a Canadian Actor, playwright, theatre director and film director. He was born in Sydney, Nova Scotia and educated at Dalhousie University in Halifax, and then at George Brown College in Toronto, Ontario.Daniel MacIvor MacIvor formed the theatre company da da kamera in Toronto - in residence at Buddies in Bad Times Theatre - for whom he has written, directed, and acted. He is now one of Canada's best known playwrights. His plays include Never Swim Alone, This is a Play, Monster, Marion Bridge, You are Here, Cul-de-sac, and A Beautiful View. Five of MacIvor's plays were published as I Still Love You in 2006, in celebration of the twentieth anniversary of da da kamera, (Never Swim Alone, The Soldier Dreams, You Are Here, In on It, and A Beautiful View, and won MacIvor a coveted Governor General's Award for Drama.The Canada Council for the Arts - The Canada Council for the Arts announces the winners of the 2006 Governor General’s Literary Awards Recently, MacIvor has written, co-written and directed several independent films, which are usually made in his home province of Nova Scotia. They include Past Perfect, Marion Bridge, Whole New Thing and Wilby Wonderful. His appearances include The Five Senses. Solo Shows MacIvor is particularly well known for a series of solo shows created in collaboration with director Daniel Brooks . These include House, Here Lies Henry, Monster and Cul-de-sac. These incorporate a minimalist and meta-theatrical style. In House and Here Lies Henry, MacIvor portrays one character who speaks directly to the audience, acknowledging their presence. While the direct address of the audience continues in Monster and Cul-de-sac, MacIvor portrays several characters throughout the course of the piece and this direct address is occasionally broken up by dialogue between these characters. The first three of these pieces were staged at Buddies in Bad Times Theatre in the 2006/2007 season as part of a tribute and retrospective of da da kamera's work.da da kamera- DanielMacIvor.com List of Works See Bob Run (1989), da da kamera, directed by Ken McDougall Yes I Am and Who Are You? (1989), Buddies in Bad Times, directed by Edward Roy Wild Abandon (1990), Theatre Passe Muraille, directed by Vinetta Strombergs Somewhere I Have Never Travelled (1990), Tarragon Theatre, directed by Andy McKim Never Swim Alone (1991), da da kamera, directed by Ken McDougall 2-2 Tango (1991), Buddies in Bad Times, directed by Ken McDougall Jump (1992), Theatre Passe Muraille, directed by Daniel Brooks This is a Play (1992), da da kamera, directed by Ken MacDougall The Lorca Play (1992), da da kamera, co-directed by MacIvor and Daniel Brooks In On It (2000), Edinburgh Festival, directed by MacIvor Cul-de-Sac (2003), da da Kamera, directed by Daniel Brooks A Beautiful View (2006), da da kamera How It Works (2007), Tarragon Theatre References External links *Daniel MacIvor's home page Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian stage actors Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Canadian film directors Category:Canadians of Scottish descent Category:Gay writers Category:Gay actors Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:LGBT directors Category:Living people Category:People from Sydney, Nova Scotia